Location services are valuable to devices plugged into LAN Switches via cables (e.g. Cat 5). In a carpeted enterprise environment, some location services need accuracy down to the cubicle level. This essentially means that the location of the Ethernet outlet wired to a LAN Switch port in each cubicle needs to be determined. However, determining location for the Ethernet outlet of wired ports can be a time consuming task for system administrators due, in part, to the shear number of wired ports in a building or campus environment. An additional complication is that LAN Switches are typically installed in wiring closets and are wired to cubicle Ethernet outlets via a patch panel. The patch panel allows for easy re-configuration of the floor's wiring plan. In order for the system administrator to configure the LAN Switch (or other LAN Infrastructure device), the wiring plan and patch panel must be initially verified and then audited on a regular basis to ensure each LAN Switch port is mapped to the intended cubicle. Once this process has taken place, the LAN Switch can provide location information to a client device plugged into the Ethernet outlet in the cubicle via a variety of mechanisms/protocols.